1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device for displacing a member, primarily a stage for optical instruments, in arbitrary directions in one and the same plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Patent Specification No. 1,252,667 discloses a stage assembly for optical instruments with a stage being movable in two orthogonal directions. The stage is supported by a frame by means of three rigid rods located at the corners of an imaginary triangle and being mutually parallel and orthogonal to the two directions of movement of the stage when the stage is in its quiescent position. One end of each of said rods is articulately connected to the stage and the opposite ends are articulately connected to the frame.